


The Only Ring I Want Buried With Me Are The Ones Around My Eyes

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nohr | Conquest Route, Other, ambiguous gender corrin, corriniles isnt exactly unrequited as much as it was stopped before it ever began, idk how to tag that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the first person I've ever met who has shown genuine empathy for me."<br/>-<br/>“When has anyone else ever shown any semblance-”</p><p><i>“I have,”</i> Leo cut him off, voice hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Ring I Want Buried With Me Are The Ones Around My Eyes

He couldn’t believe he was going to get _married._

 

Well, not that anyone had said _yes,_ per se, but -- Niles was getting _married._ He’d had his head in the clouds ever since he’d made the decision to ask Corrin and bought the ring from a town they were camped near to. Although it felt… like _settling,_ somehow, there was still someone who would take him. Forever. Hopefully, that was.

 

It was a lot more than he’d grown up expecting, that was for sure.

 

The only thing left was to get the royal family’s blessing -- he had needed it, after all, didn’t he? -- and he knew just who to ask.

 

He found Leo sitting in his tent rather than out with the masses, but that wasn’t anything abnormal for him. He’d always preferred his own company over the company of others, bar Odin and himself. “Milord?”

 

“Mm?” Leo looked up at him from his bedroll, where he was sitting and reading some kind of  tome. His armor went long discarded, and he instead opted for something similar to what he used to wear around the castle. They were going to rest for a few days to get supplies at the nearby town, so everyone was out of their usual armor. He felt a pang of regret as he realized he’d been missing his reading lessons with Leo, but… well, there was a war happening. There was plenty of time to learn when they got back.

 

“I’ve a question to ask.” He rolled up onto the balls of his feet, feeling nervous in spite of himself. Was he going to get this anxious when he asked Corrin to marry him, as well? He figured he would, just… not this much.

 

“Well, go for it then.” Leo’s face looked sharper than usual in the lantern light, his delicate features accentuated by the flames. He put the book down on his lap, running his thumb over the spine. His lips curled up into a soft smile, one Niles only ever saw when Leo was fully relaxed. That was good. He could do this.

 

Niles took a deep, grounding breath, holding his arms behind his back in a mirror to the pose that Leo usually stood in. “I’d like your blessing.”

 

Leo raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

 

“Marriage,” he began, though the shock that washed over Leo’s face made him want to stop right there, “to Corrin.”

 

“Have you asked them?” His voice was barely restrained, shaking a bit at the edges.

 

“I have not.” Niles was beginning to think this was a very bad idea.

 

“May I ask why?” Leo folded his hands over his book, the smile on his face nearly gone. It was forced, though, Niles could tell - it was the same smile he gave disgusting dignitaries who didn’t deserve to lick Leo’s boots, let alone sit at a table with him - and it was… discouraging, to say the least.

 

“They… care for me.” Why should Leo care? He was his retainer, sure, but that was all. It wasn’t as if they were _friends,_ and the Gods hadn’t mercied Niles enough to give him a lover such as Leo.

 

Niles felt guilty for even _thinking_ that.

 

“I suppose that’s… important.” Leo sounded hesitant, eyes veering off to the side. He looked to be staring very hard at the seam of the tent, rather than Niles’ face. It wasn’t as if _he_ was the one asking something incredibly important, why was he acting this way?

 

“They’re the only one who has shown me any genuine empathy, not just macabre curiosity.” Once he’d started, he couldn’t stop, though Leo looked almost like he wanted him to. “I must ask for your blessing. I want to do this properly.”

 

Leo stared into the distance for a bit, breaths shallow. He blinked, slowly, then dragged his gaze up to meet Niles’ own. “You believe they’re the only one to have shown you _genuine_ empathy?”

 

Feeling much like he’d said the wrong thing, Niles nodded, his shoulders popping when he gripped his elbows behind his back. “I do.”

 

Leo snorted, rolling his eyes. “How foolish of you.”

 

“Foolish?” Niles’ hands dropped to his sides, and he took a step forward. “When has anyone else ever shown any semblance-”

 

“ _I have,”_ Leo cut him off, voice hard. He stood up from his place on the ground, “I will not give you my blessings to marry Corrin.”

 

Then, Niles’ world broke. How could Leo do this? After telling him that he _had_ empathized with him as well, which he _hadn’t,_ all his inquiries over the years being because he wanted Niles to be as efficient as possible, a morbid curiosity, anything but Leo actually _caring_ for him.

 

It wasn’t as though Leo didn’t care for anyone -- he cared for his family, and a few specific friends -- but Niles? Leo didn’t care for Niles. Not in the way Corrin did, at least.

 

“I don’t understand, milord.” He could only offer his confusion at Leo’s refusal. His heart was racing. What was he to do now? He could always go and ask Xander or Camilla, he supposed, but he’d have to live with the knowledge that he didn’t get a blessing from _his_ lord.

 

It stung.

 

It stung deeply.

 

“What is there to misunderstand?” Leo crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Normally, Niles would back down. These were, unfortunately, not normal circumstances, and Niles stood a bit taller when he said, “I believe I love them, Lord Leo. You must understand.”

 

Leo was absolutely _flabbergasted_ at that, opening and closing his mouth like a drowning fish. Then, he looked angry. _Very_ angry.

 

“You are _my_ retainer.” He took a step closer, “You listen to _me,”_ they were close now, Leo’s heated breath almost ghosting over Niles’ face, “you will _not_ marry Corrin.”

 

“Milord-”

 

“Can you hear me?” Leo’s voice jumped an octave, “Are you listening? You will _not_ marry them.” His face was flushed, and Niles’ stomach was a tight knot as Leo went on, “What say you? I haven’t shown any _genuine empathy?_ Do you think my asking after your well being was a _facade?”_

 

Niles stared at him rather blankly, though his insides were quickly dissolving into mush. “Yes, milord.” His voice was softer than it had been before, his shoulders tense as Leo yelled at him. He wouldn’t be surprised if the entire camp could hear him yelling -- Corrin included -- but Leo didn’t seem to care very much at the moment.

 

Looking more hurt than angry, Leo poked a finger into Niles’ chest. “You’re my _family,_ Niles!” He stood on his toes so they were closer in height, “You think I don’t care about you? How idiotic can you _be!_ ”

 

Was this true? Was Leo truly concerned for his well being, rather than granting him niceties out of pity? That couldn’t be true, Leo had to think he was just a street rat -- he’d never show such courtesy to anyone else, after all. Niles felt anger bubbling up in his chest at the thought, leaning down into Leo’s hand. “Perhaps _I_ am not the idiot here.”

 

He turned on his heel and ducked out of the tent, Leo screaming that his statement _didn’t even make sense_ behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to apologize.” Leo approached Niles sheepishly, blocking Niles’ view of the flames. After they’d gotten into their argument -- if you could even call it that -- Niles had stormed off and sat by himself to brood at one of the fires around camp. Almost everyone was in bed by now, and Niles was surprised Leo was still awake. He shouldn’t have been, considering Leo’s sleeping habits, but he seemed to have been doing better ever since they shipped out for war. Something about more physical activity, or something. Maybe he was getting complacent?

 

“You’ve nothing to apologize for, milord.” He said quietly, avoiding Leo’s eyes. “I was out of line. I shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

 

“No, you should have.” He sat next to Niles on the ground, and Niles was glad he wasn’t the one who washed their clothes -- the fabric of Leo’s bed pants was white, and the dusty soil plus white pants never worked out well. “If you’ve anything else to say, you may as well say it.”

 

Niles was quiet for a moment, then, “Why don’t you want me to marry Corrin?” He began prodding the firewood with a stick, resting his chin on his knee.

 

“You must know, I wish for anything but your unhappiness,” Leo began drawing designs into the dirt with his finger, eyes drooping at the strain of holding themselves up. Ah, so he _was_ tired after all. Niles felt a bit guilty for keeping Leo up like this, then. He should have felt angry, but… he did feel something towards Leo. He understood his feelings. “You deserve to be happy.”

 

“... Thank you, milord.”

 

“I didn’t want you to marry them because… well, it’s embarrassing.” He laughed, putting his hands on his knees and gripping them tightly. “I’m afraid I’ve fallen in love with you.” Niles would do anything to see Leo’s face in that moment -- to judge if he was just playing a trick on him -- but he kept it turned the other way. “I don’t expect you to return my feelings, I just-”

 

“I do.”

 

“What?” Leo seemed to perk up at that, looking over at Niles with wide eyes.

 

“I love you as well. But I may as well have already promised myself to Corrin,” he wished Leo had spoken up sooner, really. The weight of the ring that he’d planned on giving Corrin was heavy in his pocket, “I really shouldn’t.”

 

“I’m not asking you for anything.” Leo took him in seriously, reaching over and putting his hand on Niles’ outstretched knee. “I just wanted you to know why.” He took a deep, shuddering breath, “You may marry them, if you wish.”

 

Was Leo truly willing to give up his own happiness like this? For him? He’d wanted Leo, and after so long, he was returning those feelings… was he really going to turn Leo down?

 

With those thoughts swirling in his mind, he sat up straight, taking Leo’s face into his hands. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into-” Niles kissed him then, far too messily for what Leo would probably allow, if he was the one doing the kissing. Leo didn’t get a chance to kiss him back by the time Niles pulled away to press their foreheads together, too shocked to do anything but stare.

 

“You would have given up your happiness for me,” Niles whispered, awestruck. Leo almost let him fall in love with someone else, just so he would be happy. One of Leo’s hands grabbed Niles’ wrist, holding it to the side of his face.

 

“I would have.” Niles slotted their lips together once more, the force of it almost knocking Leo back, making him reach up and grab onto Niles’ cape for support. “I’d have done it a thousand times,” Leo mumbled against his lips, “if only to make you happy.”

 

“You would do that for me?” Niles’ chest was heavy as he steadied Leo, one hand moving from his face to his back.

 

“I would.”

 

“Then you must realize that your happiness means the world to me,” he pressed his lips to the corner of Leo’s mouth, “I’d sooner watch Nohr burn than let any harm befall you.”

 

“Do you have a point?” Leo smiled softly, though it didn’t reach his eyes, “other than being painfully romantic, that is.”

 

“I’ve another question to ask.” Niles pulled back enough to reach into his pocket, searching around inside for a moment before coming back with a thin silver band in his palm.

 

“A ring…?” Leo looked at him for a moment, then frowned. “Is this what you were going to propose to Corrin with?”  
  
“I’ll get you a different one, if you so wish.” He snickered, tucking it back into his pocket. “Gods know I’m not short on gold.”

 

“Get me… Niles, are you proposing?”

 

“Looks like it, milord.”

 

“What about Corrin?” Leo asked guiltily, locking his fingers behind Niles’ neck.

 

“Did you think I’d been kissing Corrin like I kissed you just now?” Niles kissed him once more for emphasis.

 

“I worried as much, yes.”

 

“Don’t.” Niles pressed their lips together gently, taking in the scent of Leo and the fire around him, the softness of his lips, the way Leo’s thumbs rubbed at the column of his neck. “Marry me.”

 

Niles didn’t imagine himself proposing like this -- to Leo, impulsively and in the middle of camp, where anyone could hear -- but nonetheless, he thought it was perfect. The way Leo looked at him in that moment made all his doubts clear, the hands at the back of his neck urging him forward into his mouth.

 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I WASNT REALLY CONFIDENT IN THIS AT ALL SO PLEASE BE NICE TO ME  
> 2\. THAT LINE PISSES ME OFF SO BAD LIKE......... lmao even if they're not romantically involved leo loves niles so much fuck you  
> 3\. this was gonna end sad but my friends insisted it be fluffy so ur welcome  
> 4\. check out my [tumblr](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/) and  twitter  for more quality nileo content


End file.
